borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Index
i need modded weapons on ps3 Protect Maybe this page should be protected, since people don't need to be editing it. 31stCenturyMatt 19:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :ty claptrap. ive _no_ idea why i only protected for 1 month unless it was to see if it drew bad publicity. apparently indicies need to be protected. 04:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Secret Armory Of General Knoxx Glitch! PLEASE HELP! I am currently play secret army of general knoxx and in the armory quest (super marcuses sweep?) i have currently glitched i am wondering if i have the its like christmas quest and go to the armory could i complete both quests? therefore unglitching me. Any opinions will be well apreciated and/or ideas to fix this thx so much guys. I currently play on the P.S.N if anyone could help me unglitch this online please contact me! :armory runs must be made independently without another run active in missions. the only in-game way to fix a glitched mission is to play mission as guest on another player's game. 14:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Looking for people to play Borderlands with- hunt for loot/ level-up/ various side missions/ achievments I currently have all dlc packs and have beaten most bosses and have only a few various missions to complete left (most of them I need to play with others to complete). I have it for XBOX, however I have my friends on Live dont have the game. Anyone want to team up? I am a level 44 Siren with no team experience. Let me know or friend me Live ID: Necromorphic. :Bennyj4y try Forum:Muster XBox. 01:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC)Hey necromorphic i am a 61 siren an i can help u if needed i only have general knox dlc though. XBL ID: A YOGA MAT ps. Not a kid :Hey i'm a lv 61 hunter with all dlc packs and looking for someone to host a game, ( all missions done) and i'd be happy to help! Friend me or message me. GT: littlemanSMG p.s. ligit player HELP!!!!!!!!!! I am currenly playing borderlands on PS3. I want whatever DLCs are availible out there for the PS3 but i can find them!!!! I've looked all through this WIKI site and can find info about them but thats it. They are also not availible on the Playstation network!! I'm kind of pulling hair out here!! And they are probably right in front of my face!! If someone could please send me a link on where i can buy and DL the availible DLCs that would be great!! I'd really like to finish up my first profile with Mordicai useing the DLCs!! I'm currently a level 37 with him and a level 26 on my playthrough with Lilith. You can either post it on this forum or e-mail it to me lynne_1984(at)yahoo(dot)com. Lynne1984 17:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :replied on your talk page. 01:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Leveling up I achieved all 11 levels in the secret armory. I seemed to have stop leveling up at 61. Is this how this DLC goes, only allowing a total of 11 times to level up? I am not even done with all of the missions. Just wondering if anyone knows.Lynne1984 00:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : 61 is the level cap until you get the next patch. 01:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Another Stupid Question Sorry for the dumb questions, but this is actually my first 1st person shooter game like this. Never thought i'd like these games but i got hooked! So here goes the question, How do you get the next "patch" to level up? I know i should probably know this crap but i dont. Thank you to whoever answers me.Lynne1984 00:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) next patch is here. ill update downloads now. may or may not include level cap raise as that was said to have wait for goty. cannot hurt to download though. 00:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC)